Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
One type of semiconductor device is a memory device, in which data is typically stored as a logical “1” or “0”. One type of memory device is a charge storage memory device. An example of a charge storage memory device is a floating gate device. Another example of a charge storage memory device is a charge trapping device. In this case, the floating gate may be replaced with charge trapping materials.